


A New Beginning.

by forsty_and_niryda



Series: TGS Brother!Au [1]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Carlyle Brothers, Comfort, Gen, Lettie is a sweetheart, Phillip Carlyle is an older brother, TGS!Brother au, honestly u just gotta read to understand bc idfk what im tagging this as, sick cardtricks, we love tgs but we needed more dave franco blame forsty he's the one with the weird dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsty_and_niryda/pseuds/forsty_and_niryda
Summary: After being away for years will Phillip Carlyle still recognize his own little brother?





	A New Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> heLLO we are back with a new fic!!  
> We basically made Phillip a little brother and now we are emotional and y'all are joining us down this rabit hole
> 
> Art is by amazing Forsty!!

 

New York city hadn’t changed during the years of Jamie Carlyle’s absence, it was still the same busy streets filled with life and noise. Even if Jamie had grown used to the quiet life in the far west it still felt good to be home. He had wanted for some time now to return back home and suddenly one day his wish was granted, with no reasoning. At first Jamie had found it odd, but it was not as if he were about to question his parent’s decision and have them change their mind. He missed being home, and he missed his brother too. Even if in the years spent apart he had not received as much as a letter form Phillip, which he had taken to heart, thinking that the two of them had grown apart and Phillip now had more important things to attend to. The disappointment upon learning that Phillip was out traveling when Jamie arrived was bitter. Although the youngest Carlyle recognized the lie from his parents, but again had no desire to push them on the subject.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Carlyle had kept Jamie busy and occupied most of his time with boring parties, dinners and shows. He almost felt like he was on display most of the time, only there to prove that the Carlyle family did in fact have a younger son. It took him two whole weeks and three days of faking a cold before he was left alone. And with the first opportunity he got he snuck out of the house and headed into town to pass some time in one of the city’s many bars. It was here he learned about the circus. Jamie had never heard about a circus before but his curiosity for an adventure spread like flames through dried grass and it didn’t take long before he was on his way.  
  
“Just head to tha docks! Ya cant miss it, big tent ‘n stuff,” a drunken man had said when Jamie asked for directions, and sure enough the closer Jamie came to the docks the louder the music and cheer from people became. The drunkard was right, it was impossible to miss. The tent was gigantic, and it was lit up like a sun, nothing like Jamie had ever seen his entire life. He felt the excitement rush through him as he walked around the tent. “P. T Barnum’s Circus” was written with large letters over what Jamie assumed was the entrance. The only problem now was that it seemed closed. The curtain to the entrance was closed shut and the show inside had obviously started.  
  
The young Carlyle refused to miss out on this. He started to find his way around the tent again and when far enough away from the entrance he took a quick look around to make sure he was alone. With little effort and some skill, he easily slipped under the big tent wall and found himself on the inside of the tent. He took a quick look around and for what it seemed it looked like he had snuck backstage. He could see some interesting props, dazzling costumes and what he assumed was dressing stations. But none of that really mattered now as he heard the everlasting cheer and music coming form the main tent. He moved quietly, knowing this was probably a restricted area, but he still couldn’t stop himself from being drawn to the spectacle.

  
  
Jamie snuck his way up to the tent cloth that was separating the main event from the backstage. He placed a hand on what looked like a seam and as he pushed it to the side as voice appeared from behind him.  
  
“You know, the entrance is the one with the big ‘P. T. Barnum’s circus’ sign over it,” she said. Jamie turned around so quick he almost knocked himself over in the process. His heart rose up in his throat from the surprise of being caught. The woman in front of him made him freeze up and just stare.  
  
“It’s so much better walking through the front than squeezing through the ground and the tent, trust me,” she said, placing a hand on her hip. Despite just being caught sneaking into the circus the lady didn’t seem mad or upset. If anything, it looked like she didn’t mind.  
  
At first Jamie struggled to find his voice. He just stared at her, never in his life had he seen anyone like her. He had heard of women with facial hair but seeing this was something completely different. The magnificent beard decorated her face and he really couldn’t help but stare. It was not in disgust or fear, more like awe and admiration. It was truly a sight. Jamie snapped back to reality and cleared his throat before speaking.  
  
“I’m sorry, ma’am! I didn’t mean to sneak in without paying. I arrived too late, the entrance was closed. And I couldn’t miss out on what was happening here,” Jamie answered, hoping it would be a good enough reason for her not to call the police on him. “I didn’t mean to intrude, I swear!” Jamie added, just to be on the safe side. He watched as her skeptical face melted into a smile and a heartily laugh left her, making Jamie relax instantly.  
  
“There’s no intrusion at all, dear. Now, instead of watching the show from behind the curtains… How about we find you a seat, and you’ll catch what’s left of the show,” she gave him a nod, telling him that she would not take no for an answer. “You don’t want to miss out on our ringmaster’s entrance, it’s quite spectacular if I do say so myself!” the bearded lady added as she started to walk along the tent-cloth.  
  
Excitement bubbled up in Jamie as he eagerly followed after her. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that this would happen. The big grin on his face couldn’t be contained as he felt like a child on Christmas morning.  
  
He stopped up next to her when she came to a halt and he watched as the curtains were pushed apart. The light, music and applause made his heart almost skip a beat and he watched in complete awe as a pink haired woman flew high across the stage. He watched as animals he’d never seen before perform tricks, people jumping and flying and- It was truly the most amazing show he’d ever seen. Jamie felt like he was a child again, all the excitement filled him with pure joy.  
  
He felt his cheeks heat up as he heard a chuckle next to him and met the woman’s gaze who apparently could read him like a book when it came to his reaction of the circus.  
  
“Now, just go straight ahead and I’m quite sure I saw some available seats in the front row. And don’t think about paying or such, once we’re half through the show no one really cares,” she was pointing between two tribunes he could walk between to get to the first row. And he grinned wider as he saw the empty seat.  
  
“Thank you, so much for this! I promise I’ll find a way to repay you!” Jamie said truthfully, if it was one thing he prided himself in it was keeping his promises. An honorable trait he had picked up from his brother. The woman just waved her hand at him before pushing him through the opening of the curtains.  
  
“I have to get back out there. Now, don’t you go sneaking around anymore, you’ll never know who you’re going to meet back here.” She teased at him with a wink before she gave him a final nudge towards his seat and closed the curtains behind him. Jamie stood there for a second, taking everything in before he walked over to take his seat.

  
  
Jamie’s eyes locked on the pink haired woman who flew by once more. It was as if his breath flew away with her when she circled around the crowd. He watched as a man dressed all in purple swung from one trapeze to another, on the ground he watched a shorter man ride around the ring dressed as Napoleon on a baby elephant and then riding between different performers. His eyes locked on what could have been the prettiest person he had ever seen with skin and hair as white as snow, making a colorful spectacle on her skin and clothing as the lights wandered over her. Jamie didn’t know how much time had passed while he watched the range of people step up and show off some amazing talent he never even knew someone could do.  
  
Once again the pink haired woman flew past him and he locked eyes with her for what seemed like a moment. He followed her movement as she descended from the high ground and landed next to a man who had just run out of the backstage. Jamie assumed, and by the looks of the bright red and gold coat he was wearing, that it was the ringmaster of the show. He watched as the man swung around with the pink haired woman. The two seemed like they were stars dancing in the sky and Jamie felt as if he was holding his breath.  
  
As the ringmaster lifted his top hat Jamie felt his world freeze. His face slowly melted from the grin into shock and he almost felt hurt. His parents truly had lied to him. The smile on the ringmaster’s face was as if taken from his childhood memories. Jamie could feel all his blood rushing to his head as Phillip Carlyle was standing in the middle of the circus ring, looking to have the time of his life. Suddenly all the beautiful lights and music became too much for Jamie. He felt his breath get stuck in his chest and he had to get out of there. His head felt heavy and he still couldn’t find his breath. He stumbled up from his seat, heart racing as he walked over to where the bearded woman had let him in earlier. He couldn’t do this, it was too much.  
  
Why was he reacting like this? Seeing his older brother again had sent him into a panic attack. Maybe it was the shock? He pushed the curtain aside and managed to just stumble over to a nearby crate before his legs caved in. Of all the places in the entire world, this was the last place he’d expected to see Phillip. It hurt him so much that his parents would go to such lengths to lie to him about Phillip’s whereabouts, and it became very clear why his parents now had kept him so busy ever since he returned to town.

  
  
Jamie didn’t know for how long he sat there drowning in his own thoughts. But when hearing a “Sir?” coming from a voice he’d yet to be completely familiar with he went back up for air from his thoughts. The bearded woman carefully stepped closer and he watched as she sunk down to her knees, keeping a respective distance between the two of them.  
  
“Are you alright?” She asked with a gentle smile. Jamie was almost a little taken back with how soft she spoke after bawling out the highest notes on stage only moments ago. “Was the lights and noises too much? It’s nothing to worry about, we’ve had people be sensitive for it before,” she added and Jamie looked at her, still admiring her looks and now also her kindness.  
  
“No! No no, the lights were amazing, truly. The whole show was amazing! I’ve never seen anything quite like it,” he was quick to defend his experience; it was some of the truth at least. He kept his gaze at her, deciding to keep the whole truth about the ringmaster to himself, at least for now.  
  
“I suppose I got a bit… Overwhelmed, I think? But in the best way possible,” he tried to reassure her with a smile, playing it off as if it was no big deal that he’d stumbled out of the circus. It suddenly hit him that he didn’t know her name and he felt an embarrassment settle in his gut.  
  
“My name is Jamie, by the way. I figured since you’ve been so awfully kind to me an introduction is the least I can do.” he wiped his hands quickly on his trousers before reaching out to offer her a proper handshake. He hoped that the introduction would be a way to change the subject.  
  
“A pleasure to meet you, Jamie! I’m Lettie Lutz. But you ought to call me Lettie, alright?” She shook his hand firmly before letting it go and smiled at him. Just as she was about to open her mouth again voices started to appear from the entrance of the backstage. Jamie looked over Lettie’s shoulder and to his surprise every performer he had seen on stage walked in through the curtains. He watched as Lettie too followed some of her co-workers with her eyes before she looked back at Jamie with a bright grin and an idea shining in her eyes.  
  
“Why don’t you come and say hello to some of us, hm? No one would mind! I’m quite sure they would all love to meet you,” Lettie suggested, almost sounding a little hopeful. Jamie watched as she stood up from the floor, offering him a hand to get up which Jamie gladly took.  
  
“I… Would really like that, yeah,” he answered her, almost feeling a little shy like he used to when meeting new people as a child but at the same time the excitement returned slowly. During the show Jamie had really become taken with some of the performers and it truly was like nothing he’d ever seen. People who’d normally be frowned upon and cast aside were being cheered on and somewhat accepted. It was a true joy to watch.  
  
“Hey Lettie! Why did you leave the stage before we ended?” A voice rang from behind Lettie and Jamie watched as a heavily tattooed man came jogging towards the two of them with a few of the other performers joining. He was still wearing his costume and the long dark red cape flickered behind him. A smile could be seen under his mustache and full beard and Jamie watched as the man’s attention went form Lettie to him and he gave Jame a puzzled look. “And who’s _this_?”  
  
“Well, _this_ is the reason why I left. I found him earlier backstage during the show and gave him a spot among the audience. And by the time the show was almost over the poor man was headed out he same way he came it. So, I thought I’d show him the right exit!” Lettie smiled pleased and Jamie couldn’t help but feel gratitude for the white lie. Jamie gave her a smile before his attention was snatched again.  
  
Next to Constantine walked the two albino girls and Jamie couldn’t help but stare in admiration as he recognized one of them from the circle. “Dedicated to the circus, I can respect that. Not everyone manages to get here on time, but it’s been some time since someone felt the need to sneak in to watch the show,” she spoke up and gave Jamie a smile which he returned shyly. His eyes were locked on the twins, unable to look away until another voice spoke up.  
  
“What’s your name, then?” Jamie glanced over to the source of the voice and his eyes fell down to the short man who walked up next to the tattooed man. He blinked a few times surprised before a smile appeared again.  
  
“The name is Jamie,” he introduced himself, despite his shyness. “It’s a pleasure to meet all of you. You were all really amazing out there, it was spectacular, really!” Jamie praised them, seeing no need to hide his awe from them.  
  
“Well then, Jamie! My name is Constantine-“ the tattooed man placed a hand on his own chest as a gesture, “-this here is Florence-“ Constantine gestured to the girl Jamie had watched in the ring, she gave him a shy wave, “-this is Mary,” the girl next to Florence, she almost seemed a little skeptical, “and this here is Charlies!” Constantine pointed over at the shorter man with his thumb and a grin. Jamie looked between all four of them with a smile, first now realizing how on display he was. They were all looking at him, as if he was the circus performer and they were the audience and once again he could feel his cheeks heat up.

  
  
Another performer walked up to the group and Jamie earned a puzzled look from him as well before his attention turned to Lettie.  
  
“Phillip said he needed to talk to you about something? He and Anne are still out there mingling, though. I’m sure he’ll come back here afterwards. Didn’t seem like he needed you straight away, just a heads up,” he told the singer, Jamie recognized him from being in the trapezes with the pink haired girl and he couldn’t help but taking a quick glance around to see if she had followed with. But she was nowhere to be seen, and neither was his brother so far to his relief.

Lettie just waved her hand slightly, as if she dusted away what the man had said. “If it’s important enough he’ll come and find me. Maybe he’ll be so generous to bless us all with his presence afterwards, if he doesn’t run away with Anne,” she giggled, both Charles and the twins huffed a little at her joke, apparently knowing something very secret that Jamie did not.

  
“And who might this be?” the man in purple asked and gained everyone’s attention again.

  
“This here, is Jamie! Jamie, meet W.D.” Constantine was the one to introduce the two of them. W. D. extended a hand towards Jamie, being the first to actually shake his hand which caught him a little off guard at first. They shared a smile before retreating their hands. “Lettie found him sneaking around backstage, I think she’s planning on requiting him. Make him a proper showman in the circus!” Constantine grinned, sounding a little playful even while looking at Jamie who felt his heart jump a little in surprise.  
  
“What? No, I mean… No, I only came by to watch,” Jamie defended himself even if he could feel the deck of cards burn through the pocket of his coat, itching to be used. He glanced over at Florence again, who didn’t seem quite convinced and neither did Lettie or Charles for that matter.  
  
“Oh please, Jamie. You have to have some talent? Juggle? Sing? Who knows, maybe you even light up in the dark!” Constantine laughed and earned him some small chuckles from the group. “Everyone has an act, trust me. And don’t try denying it! That’s what Phillip, our ringmaster, did and before we knew it he was in the middle of the circus dancing and singing with the rest of us. So everyone has a talent, so don’t be shy,” Constantine continued, looking rather pleased with himself and his attempt at convincing Jamie, even if the younger Carlyle wasn’t quite convinced yet.  
  
“C’mon, show us! I mean, you’ve seen what we can do so it’s only fair.” Florence spoke, giving Jamie an encouraging smile. “We’d all love to see!” she added and the agreeing nods from his audience were the final straw.  
  
Jamie glanced at them before with a defeated sigh and a flattered smile reached into the pocket of his coat. He pulled out a deck of cards and started shuffling them between his fingers while taking a few steps backwards and to the side, making sure that none of his newly made friends was in his line of fire.  
  
“Alright, here it goes.” Jamie muttered to himself. The first card flew across the room with an impressive speed, almost landing on the other side of the tent. He looked down at his fist, clenching and opening it as if to warm the muscles up, knowing he could do better. Another card flew from his deck, even further and faster this time and he nodded pleased with himself. Jamie picked up another card, this time sending it off in an arch, making it loop around in a circle before picking up speed again and sailing across the room. Another card went, this time spinning and rotating like a confused butterfly with balance issues.  
  
“Now that’s an act, alright!” Charles was the first to speak up, looking mighty impressed. Jamie looked over to the group of performers, all looking a mix of surprised and amazed by his flying cards. He didn’t even get to thank Charles for the compliment before Florence was the one to speak up.  
  
“How on earth did you do that?” she sounded in awe and looked from where the card had landed and over at Jamie again. “You control the cards as if they’re alive, it was amazing,” she praised him and once again Jamie felt his cheeks grow warm and she smiled sweet and shy at her.  
  
“Well… It’s all in the wrist.” Jamie explained as he moved his hand in a quick and snappy way, sending another card flying across the room and land on the other side. He looked back at Florence, who had been following the card with her eyes with a smile of joy, it even seemed like her sister enjoyed the show.  
  
“Y’know, Constantine. I think I’ll be taking over Mr. Barnums job now. I think I’m perfectly capable of picking up talented folks,” Lettie said with a big grin on her face. All the praise was almost a little overwhelming for the poor man and he just chuckled a little shyly and awkwardly at them. “Do another one!” Lettie encouraged him, and Jamie nodded to agree.  
  
He collected a few cards into his hand and this time he stepped closer to the group of performers and with a playful smile on his face he made several cards fly straight up in the air in the matter of seconds. It took only a moment before they came soaring down again, slow as if they were snowflakes making them rain upon the people that was standing around him. All of them in awe, never having seen anything quite like it.  
  
“You should definitely join the circus! It would be amazing to add that to the show, imagine cards raining down on the entire audience!” Constantine said and reached over to give Jamie a nudge to his shoulder in approval and gave him a smile.  
  
“Your tricks are amazing! It must have been difficult to learn all that, to control the cards like that,” Florence said with awe as she picked up a card from the ground, studying it slightly as if she were to find a hidden explanation to why Jamie had made them fly. She handed it back to Jamie who gladly took it and placed the remaining cards back in his pocket.  
  
“It’s nothing compared to your dancing or swinging in ropes meters above the ground. All I do is toss some cards around and hope for the best,” Jamie said with a shy smile, he was flattered that they all showed such interest in his talent. His card tricks had never been appreciated like this by anyone before, except his brother and during one or two parties. His parents had asked him several times to stop doing it, but Jamie had obviously refused.  
  
“Is Anne… The lady with the pink hair?” Jamie asked, suddenly recalling what W.D had said when arriving at the group. His curiosity got the best of him. He had seen how the girl and his brother had looked at each other and it made him wonder just what had happened in Phillip’s life since he left. After all there had been zero news of his brother while Jamie was away and seeing Phillip on stage, showing off and singing made Jamie wonder just how much his brother could have changed.  
  
“The one in the trapeze, yes! She’s a delight to be around. Now don’t you go admiring her too much, Mr. Carlyle is known for his “squint of death” when he gets jealous.” Florence answered with a small chuckle causing Lettie to roll her eyes slightly, even if it was very much true what she said.  
  
“What Florence is saying is that Mr. Carlyle and Anne is a couple. Mr. Carlyle was quite smitten first time he saw her act. And then spent some time walking after her like a lost puppy,” W.D further explained, giving the other performers a bit of a chuckle at the fond memory of those times. It even brought a smile to Jamie’s face, it made him feel happy knowing that his brother had found happiness.

  
  
“And! Speaking of the sun!” Lettie’s eyes had locked on someone beyond the group of performers. Jamie watched as the familiar pink haired trapeze artist walked through the entrance of the backstage. She was working on taking off her gloves while something behind her had her attention, something that made her giggle and her face lit up in a smile. Jamie watched as she looked over at the group of them, giving them a wave and nodding towards them while saying something to the person behind her. Jamie felt his heart race in his chest.  
  
“That’s Anne! And if I’m not mistaken, which I rarely am, she should be accompanied by- ah! There he is, our one and only favorite ringmaster! Phillip Carlyle!” Lettie introduced as Phillip stepped through the entrance. His bright red coat draped over his arm while holding the top hat in his hand.  
  
Jamie’s heart was beating hard now as he watched Phillip follow Anne up to the group. He almost felt like taking steps away, but his legs refused to move. He watched as his brother got closer, eyes glued to Anne so Jamie went unnoticed for a few more moments.  
  
“Did someone call my name?” Phillip said as he reached his group of friends. He looked over them before his eyes locked at the new face. Jamie almost felt like throwing up from the anxiety as he locked eyes with his older brother.  
  
Constantine clapped a hand to Phillip’s back, ready to introduce them. “Phillip! You have to meet this kid, he’s amazing! His name is-“  
  
“Jamie?” Phillip’s voice was small and soft. His arm fell from Anne’s lower back as he took a step towards Jamie. The younger Carlyle could almost feel tears force their way ou, but he forced a smile instead. He almost felt as if he could pass out again, just like the first time he had seen Phillip in the ring, but Jamie stayed on his feet through it.  
  
“Hey Phil…” Jamie began to say, but his voice got stuck in his throat and he huffed a weak laugh. He stepped closer too, but remained reluctant. Jamie studied his brother, taking in just how much he had changed through the years. Even if Phillip barely had gotten taller he seemed more mature now, grown up and sharp. There was still a pride in his stance and Jamie swore that if he squinted he could see some scar tissue on his older brother’s forehead. He even noticed the crow’s feet that had started to make an appearance next to Phillip’s eyes, almost making Jamie’s heart ache from the guilt of having been away for so long. He knew well himself that he’d grown taller, let his hair grow out and was no longer the scrawny figure Phillip grew up with and by watching Phillip’s reaction Jamie could tell that his brother noticed as well.  
  
“Phillip? How… do you two know each other?” Anne was the one to speak up, and she spoke so carefully. As if she was scared to set something off or worried it was bad blood between them.  
  
Phillip glanced over at Anne with a soft smile before his gaze went back to Jamie. Studying every inch of his brother.  
  
“He’s… He’s my brother.” Phillip said softly and a heartfelt smile formed on his lips as he finally dared to walk closer to Jamie. Phillip was still taller than him and Jamie watched as Phillip placed a hand on the youngest one’s shoulder. It was as if he had to make sure Jamie wasn’t a ghost. Jamie had to blink a few times, forcing his tears to stay back even if he saw that Phillip’s eyes started to get watery too.  
  
“It sure has been a while, hasn’t it?” Jamie said, copying his brother’s heartfelt smile. The ringmaster let out a choked chuckle before he pulled his brother in for possibly the best and warmest hug he’d had in a while, whether he wanted to or not. Not that there were any objections from Jamie’s side as he pulled Phillip closer. If a tear was shed, then no one needed to know.  
  
The embrace lasted for some minutes, and the other performers stood quietly by, observing. The display was quite touching and Lettie caught Charles in having to fight a tear back. The twins had taken a step closer, and Florence rested her head upon her sister’s shoulder in gratitude that she was there and neither of them had to ever go through anything like Jamie and Phillip.  
  
“How come you never told us you had a brother?” Anne spoke as Phillip released his brother from the embrace, but still stood close to him. He could see the confusion and curiosity in her eyes as she looked between the brothers in wonder.  
  
“I…” Phillip started, looking between Jamie and Anne. He didn’t want to tell how his parents sent Jamie away, refusing Phillip any contact with him. This was nor the time or the place for the long talk about how the head of the Carlyle family really was behind closed doors. He looked to his brother, still struggling to find the right words.  
  
“I went away for a long time. And I suppose there’s no point in talking about someone who may not return. Who knew how long I would be gone for.” Jamie continued and earned a grateful smile from Phillip for taking over. “I did try to send him letters, but I suppose the mail lost them.” Jamie added as the two brothers shared a look of knowledge, knowing exactly who’d taken the letters. A discussion they would later have to take to their parents.  
  
“In the end I thought he was dead. And I didn’t want to speak of it.” Phillip finished the explanation to why no one knew of Jamie. Saying the words out loud made his heart ache, and the thought alone made him feel guilt. It wasn’t as if he’d given up on his brother while he was away, but every time he thought he came closer to finding Jamie’s location he’d been met with closed doors, dead ends and false hope.  
  
“But here I am!” Jamie said, trying to get the mood to lighten again. He watched as Anne came over to place a comforting hand to Phillip’s shoulder and he smiled sweetly as he witnessed the obvious affection and tenderness between the two of them. It really lifted his spirits to see Phillip in a place where he felt as comfortable as this. He met Phillips eyes and the two Carlyle brothers shared a grin.  
  
“Here you are,” Phillip repeated.  
  
“Now, dearest, older brother. What on earth happened to you?” Jamie said and gestured to everything around them, the circus, the performers and even to Phillip’s bright red coat. “I mean, truly as amazing as this is, it is the last place I’d ever think to find you. What happened? Last time I saw you, you were sipping champagne at some horrible party talking with a 92 year old man about taxes. And I don’t think he exactly sold you a circus!”  
  
A few of the artists chuckled at Jamie’s remark to Phillip’s new life, not that any of them were surprised, they all knew very well how Phillip lived his life before the circus.  
  
“It’s a long and boring story,” The ringmaster said earning almost an insulted huff from Lettie.  
  
“A long, but good, story indeed. You’d be very proud to hear that Phillip here actually stepped up to the task as ringmaster when it came to it! Almost no training and the job fit him like a glove!” Lettie praised her friend with a big grin on her face. “And now! He owns half of the circus, and he’s doing and uttermost wonderful job directing and running it. So, don’t you sell yourself short, Phillip Carlyle. We all know just how hard you’ve worked for this.” She continued her praise and looked rather pleased at the end of it.  
  
“It’s true! He quite literally brought the circus back from ashes! Like a phoenix.” Florence added with a grateful smile towards Phillip, earning him a nod from Mary as well.  
  
“Y’know, that does sound like him. Always putting others before himself,” Jamie said, feeling pride swell in his chest for his brother and smiled at him. Phillip rolled his eyes at the comments and placed a hand on Jamie’s shoulder.  
  
The ringmaster could hardly believe that Jamie had returned, that his baby brother was standing among them right now. He felt a warmth spread through his chest as he watched how easily he interacted with his friends and just how welcome they were of Jamie. There were still questions to be answered but nothing that needed to be rushed for now. He could feel a slight worry for his brother as well, knowing that he would be staying with their parents, but Phillip tried his best to push the worry away to a time where he could do something about it.  
  
“So, Jamie! What have you been doing during all this time? You have to have some stories to tell, right?” Phillip asked, and the two brothers grinned at each other.  
  
“Now _that’s_ a long story."

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna tell us how much you love Jamie? Come scream at us here!!  
> Niryda - [TGS blog!](https://the-circus-princess.tumblr.com/)  
> Forsty - [TGS blog!](https://circusprince.tumblr.com/)  
> u all can also bet ur sweet butts that this aint the last time ur gonna see Jamie Carlyle 8))


End file.
